


Cherry Wine

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Copious Amounts of Fluff, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Reveal, Slightly Aged up, Things You Said When You Were Drunk, alcohol warning as they do get drunk in a couple of the prompts, like ten seconds of marichat tho, minor nino/alya - Freeform, the ways you said I love you, tumblr prompt series, unconnected drabbles, yes I'll take requests and do some i kinda wanna get back into the love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by the "The Way You Said "I Love You" and the "Things You Said When You Were Drunk" prompts on tumblr. Nothing but fluff and the love square living up to their name by being in love.Song title from Cherry Wine, by Hozier.





	1. over and over til it's nothing but a senseless babble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir drops in to see his girlfriend.

If he didn’t stop talking, they were dead.

“Chat, seriously,” Marinette attempted to pull a serious expression, made more difficult by the blanket that smacked her in the face as the black-clad superhero squirmed around in her bed. Chat Noir muttered to himself as she spat out a mouthful of fleece. “You need to keep quiet. Papa asked me yesterday if I watch videos at night because he keeps hearing noises from my room. We aren’t being very discreet.”

“Well, sorry, but you just have  _so many blankets_. It’s so  _cozy_.” He shoved some more blankets out of the way and burrowed into a corner of the bed. Marinette watched him from the safety of the stairs leading up to the bunk. Finally, he stilled, blankets cushioned around him like a cocoon from which only tuft of golden hair was visible. “Are you coming or what?” came his muffled voice.

“I hate cuddling against the leather,” Marinette reminded him in a whisper as she crawled up from her seat on the steps with a grunt. She settled herself on her side next to the blanket cocoon. A warm wave of energy washed over her, and out of the cocoon flitted a black kwami. “Cheese?” Plagg asked loudly, and Marinette shushed him, unable to hide her fond smile as the kwami sailed past her face and brushed by her cheek in greeting. “On the shelf next to Tikki.”

“Do you ever think of anything but your stomach?” Tikki questioned from her spot on the bookshelf above them. Plagg flew up to join her, grumbling to himself all the while. Marinette turned back to the form huddled in the blankets and reached a hand out to brush back a piece of blonde hair that fell across now human eyes. 

Adrien shuffled forward to press himself against Marinette, leaning into her hand with a soft sigh. He tugged the blanket down away from his face to look at her, a soft smile on his face. “You spoil him, you know.”

Marinette laughed quietly. “That’s why he likes me better.”

 Adrien rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. He flung the blanket from his cocoon off of him and over them, wriggled around a bit more, then wrapped an arm around her torso and settled his head underneath her chin. Instinctively, she stroked his hair and back.  

“Silly kitty.” She breathed out fondly, and ran a finger down the slope of his nose. He smiled against her, turning his head to press his lips against her collar bone. “I love you,” he mumbled against her skin. She shivered at the feeling, letting out a giggle at the tickling sensation. 

She felt his smile widen and he tilted his head, lips against her neck now. “I love you,” he muttered, and she squirmed. 

 _I love you_ ,  he whispered against her jaw,  _I love you,_  against her cheek, against her forehead, her temple. She accepted those with happy sighs. He passed his lips teasingly over hers, but before she could catch his mouth with hers, he had moved on. 

“I love you,” he said into her wrist, green eyes locked on blue. She flushed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her belly. “I love you,” he mumbled, and she giggled again, twitching at the tickling. He chuckled too. He pressed another kiss to another spot on her stomach, repeating the words with each touch of his lips. She wriggled at each one, stifling a laugh. 

“S-stop,” Marinette struggled to keep her voice down as she fidgeted, but Adrien just sniggered and held her arms away while he continued to murmur against the cloth that covered her stomach, faster and faster until he was no longer kissing her, just mumbling against her unintelligibly. Marinette fought him weakly, laughing into a pillow to stifle the noise, and he blew a raspberry into her belly. 

“Y-you’re awful!” She snorted and he sat up, grinning cattishly above her. When she finally caught her breath she bopped him on the nose. “You won’t be laughing when I tickle  _you_.”

Adrien leaned down and kissed her, catching her mid-laugh. She up sighed against him, fingers weaving up into his hair and tugging him down closer to her. He ran a hand up her arm and cupped the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. 

When they broke apart, he pecked her nose and settled his head on her chest, listening to the rapid beat of her heart. He felt her kiss his hair, and he smiled as he heard her whisper, “ _I love you too_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this out on [Tumblr](http://madness-and-brilliancee.tumblr.com/post/145455865591/for-the-the-way-you-said-i-love-you-prompts)


	2. "You challenged me to an arm wrestling contest" "did I win?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's 18th birthday doesn't go as expected.

Adrien had never thought the smell of Dupain-Cheng croissants would make him feel nauseous, but that was before he woke up on the morning after his eighteenth birthday.

He felt a bit like he had swallowed a handful of salty, live frogs, if the dryness in his mouth and churning in his stomach were any indication. A warm pressure against his back made squirm and him blink his eyes open—only to slam them shut against an unholy brightness that made his head pound.

His whimpered response to the pain made the warm pressure against his back shift and let out a yawn. Adrien wrinkled his nose as the question arose: where was he? Although his father had become more lenient, and especially in the light of his eighteenth birthday, he truly doubted that he would have allowed Adrien to sleep with a girl in his room. And that yawn was decidedly feminine. Nathalie would no doubt have had words to say. And Ladybug–

Ladybug. At the thought of his girlfriend, Adrien jolted into a sitting position, nausea and headache forgotten. What was Ladybug going to say if she found out he was…His eyes adjusted. He was…

In Ladybug’s room. In her bed. Which was Marinette’s bed. With Marinette, who was blinking blearily at him in confusion from her spot beside him. Because Marinette was Ladybug, and his girlfriend. And she had been for a while. Right.

“Adrien?” Marinette said in her cracked, sleepy voice. Adrien wanted to stay in his spot above her, admiring her flushed cheeks and bed hair, but now that his panic was out of the way, his headache had come back with a vengeance and instead he found himself lowering back down with a whimper of pain. He closed his eyes again as Marinette stroked the hair behind his ear.

“Poor _minou_. How are you feeling?” She was whispering, which he was grateful for. He let out a small, almost inaudible squeak. Before she could answer, another voice interrupted.

“Sucks to suck, dude.” Adrien frowned, peeking one eye open to see Nino walking into the room, carrying a plate of freshly baked croissants. “Shut up,” Adrien grumbled.

“Yeah, you’re one to talk, babe,” said another voice, and Adrien didn’t have to open his eyes to know it came from Alya, probably on Marinette’s chaise.

Nino disappeared from sight and Adrien heard him say, “What do you mean?” He could practically hear the smirk in Alya’s voice as she drawled, “I remember someone couldn’t hold his liquor on his birthday either.”

Marinette snorted. Adrien smiled at the sound despite himself. He ignored the bickering of the other couple as he looked up at Marinette, who was leaning over him and rubbing her thumb soothingly over his cheek. “So what happened?”

Mari quirked her mouth and raised an eyebrow. “What do you remember, exactly?”

Adrien frowned as he tried to remember. “We went to a club. And we danced a lot? Nino and Alya kept buying me drinks. I drank them. And there was more dancing?”

Mari tinkled a laugh and lay back down, folding her hands on Adrien’s chest and resting her chin on them while she looked up at him. Adrien had to duck his chin and peer down his nose to look at her. “You’ve got that right so far.”

“Was I…” He hesitated, nervous. Marinette seemed to get what he meant though.

“Aw, no, _chaton_. “ Adrien tried not to let all his relief show, but Marinette probably picked up on it more than she showed, because she smiled soothingly and continued, “You just got competitive. And very excitable. You challenged Kim to a shot contest.”

Well that explained a lot. Adrien wrinkled his nose. Kim had only gotten taller since lycée ended, and though Adrien, being a model, was not short himself, he didn’t have the muscle and pure body mass Kim had developed over the years. Not to mention, of course, it had been Adrien’s first time drinking alcohol. “I should’ve known better than that.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Nino called from the chaise. A smacking sound and a subsequent “Ow!” let Adrien know that Alya had shushed him. Adrien smirked a little and turned back to Marinette. She shrugged.

“Max, Alix and I stopped you guys before Kim started singing “We Are the Champions” onstage, so it’s okay. I personally didn’t even notice you’d had too much to drink until… well…”

A wave of anxiety hit Adrien like a blast from Guitar Villain’s akumatised guitar. Sure Marinette said he hadn’t been… too much, but what if he had been ungentlemanly or something and upset her, or—“Until what?” Adrien cut himself off before he could become more anxious. Marinette got a mischievous look on her face.

“You dared me to arm wrestle you.”

Adrien had not been expecting that. He hummed thoughtfully as he looked away. “Did I win?” He pretty much already knew the answer.

Sure enough, Marinette rolled her eyes and sat up, placing a hand on either side of Adrien’s torso and leaning over him. Her hair, falling out from yesterday’s hairstyle, tickled his nose. “No. And needless to say, you’re five hundred euros poorer now.”

Adrien pretended to be disheartened but in reality he didn’t mind—he probably would have spent the money buying Mari new fabrics anyway, so really this was just cutting out the middle-man. Besides, the sun was shining through the skylight and hitting Mari from behind, making her look like she was surrounded by a pale golden halo. Even with last night’s eyeliner a smudgy mess underneath her eyes, Adrien was still finding it difficult to breathe. He made a noise that might have been a hum of disappointment, eyes locked on Marinette’s impossibly blue ones.

She was saying something, but as his hand slid up her back to rest behind her head and pull her down gently, he found he wasn’t quite interested in hearing more about his night. As long as he didn’t do anything too crazy he was fine.

Just before their lips met, Marinette pushed herself off of his chest quickly. “Oh no you don’t. Teeth brushed first, and then you need to get some kind of carb in you.”

Adrien whined. “But, Princess,—“

“No but’s,” She tapped him on his nose lightly and pulled back, shuffling until she was making her way down the bunk stairs. “It’ll help your headache and your stomach. “

Adrien sighed, resting his head back on the pillow. He rubbed his eyes wearily, before a thought struck him. “Hey, Mari?”

She paused, the top of her just visible above the steps. “Hm?”

“How did me challenging you to an arm wrestling contest show you I was drunk?”

She hoisted herself back up until her face was visible, sending him a wink and a saucy grin that had him wondering for the thousandth time how he had not realized she was Ladybug so many years ago. “Because, _chaton_ , if you were sober you would have known I would beat you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://madness-and-brilliancee.tumblr.com/post/146800990461/adrienette-post-reveal-preferably-1-things)


	3. "Marry me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien celebrate something special.

“Oh, I’ve got one, I’ve got one. To blue yarn!” Champagne glasses clinked merrily in the light of the fading fire as outside the window, the Parisian night skyline twinkled in the late winter air.  On a pillow in front of the fireplace, a red kwami lay curled up next to a black kwami in a small, warm ball. The modest yet elegantly furnished apartment was a charming combination of homey and sophisticated:  a hand-stitched quilt thrown over a sleek chesterfield couch, sketch papers strewn over a glossy, minimalist dining table, slippers lying haphazardly in the middle of shiny ebony flooring.  A half empty bottle of champagne was sitting on the coffee table; another empty bottle lay on the rug below.

Marinette snickered, leaning heavily on her boyfriend, who was busy taking a large sip of his glass of champagne. “What kind of toast is that?” she giggled.

Adrien swallowed the last drops and leaned forward to set the glass down, completely missing Marinette topple forward onto the couch with a squeal. “Blue yarn is how you made my very first present from—for—me.” He argued, turning around and blinking at the empty space in front of him. “Um…oh.” He lowered his eyes to the seat of the couch, where Marinette was sniggering helplessly into the cushion.

“No, listen, Mari. Listen.” He slid forward off the couch onto his knees and pivoted so he was leaning on his elbows and facing his tipsy girlfriend. A large hand tugged on a strand of her hair until she was facing him, eyes twinkling as she tried to suppress her laughter. “We have to toast to the yarn you used for that scarf. It’s poetic.”

“Explain, _minou_.” She sighed, still grinning.

“The scarf,” Adrien began earnestly, “is the first thing you ever made for an Agreste. And now you’re collabobrating—cobabolating—I mean, you’re collaborating—“ His nose wrinkled at the trouble he had pronouncing that word, and Marinette grew distracted at how cute it made him look “—with another Agreste for fashion week. It’s one of those then-and-now type toasts.”

Marinette looked thoughtful. “I never thought of it like that. You’re a very smart drunk.” She said honestly.

“I’m not that drunk.” Adrien huffed indignantly. Marinette snorted and sat up, finishing off the last of her own glass.

“And I’m not Badylug—I mean, Ladybug.” She managed to keep her tone of voice remarkably dry despite her stumbling over the words.

“Whatever,” Adrien grumbled, flopping down to rest his head on folded arms. Mari laughed again, rolling onto her side so she was facing the untidy blonde hair at the edge of the cushion. “We have reason to get drunk anyways,” he mumbled, voice muffled through his arms. “In a bit you won’t even have time to sleep, much less spend time with your boyfriend.”

“Aww…” Mari cooed, reaching out and rubbing Adrien’s back soothingly. “Don’t worry, Adrien. I’ll make time for my chaton.”

Adrien raised his head a bit and puffed a strand of hair out of his face. “It’s okay. This is a huge step in your career, Mari. I couldn’t be prouder of you.” He offered her a gentle smile, as soft as the Adrien she had fallen in love with on the steps outside their lyceé. The glint in his vibrantly green eyes and the way his golden hair fell across them as he looked up at her reminded her that that same boy was the one she had fallen in love with on the rooftops of Paris.

In a wave of affection, she lurched forward and pressed her lips to his in an awkward (due to their angle) and brief kiss. Despite the uncomfortable nature of the display, when she pulled away, Adrien appeared a bit dazed, lifting his head off of his arms. “What was that for?”

“I love you.” She sighed. She couldn’t imagine how she’d gotten so lucky.

Adrien ducked down and caught her mouth with his, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her up towards him. Marinette gripped the back of his neck, twisting her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss. She rolled onto her back, gently pulling him onto the couch until he was hovering over her. He kissed her slowly, languidly, until she was trembling. Just as she felt like she was going to melt into the cushions, he pulled back, his weight on his forearm as his other hand cupped her cheek. Her cheeks were flushed with a mixture of coyness and champagne. “W-what was that for?”

He grinned.  “Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://madness-and-brilliancee.tumblr.com/post/146878102351/post-reveal-adrienette-things-said-when-drunk-3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://madness-and-brilliancee.tumblr.com/)   
>  [VLD Twitter](https://twitter.com/Loverboyklance)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment please!


End file.
